


See me

by deathbyfanfictioning



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: 8th year, Drarry, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 20:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12218670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbyfanfictioning/pseuds/deathbyfanfictioning
Summary: The one where Draco tries his best to be invisible, but Harry sees him anyway.





	See me

Draco Malfoy had perfected the art of going unnoticed. And he hated it.   
But it was unfortunately a necessary evil that would hopefully be short lived. He supposed he couldn’t blame the other students for the hostility, but he hadn’t had a choice in whether or not he returned for his 8th year. After all that had happened, he would have chosen to never see any of these people again.

He sunk down in his chair, mostly concealed by the pile of books next to him. His grades were near perfect, since he didn’t do much else with his time these days. Sighing he put away his completed transfiguration essay and buried himself in his potions textbook. He nearly fell off of his chair when someone sat down quietly next to him, close enough that their elbows touched.   
He purposefully chose the table in the furthest corner of the library to go unnoticed, unbothered. Bracing himself, he peeked at the person sitting next to him and couldn’t stop his mouth from falling open. Harry Potter was sitting right next to him, focusing on his potions textbook with a look of intense concentration Draco had never seen on him before. And, surprisingly, there was a pink tinge on his cheeks that was the only reason Draco was able to relax even slightly. He didn’t seem to have malicious intent. After watching him for a few minutes, during which Potter swallowed many times, Draco decided to not do anything. Hopefully Potter would make the reason for his presence known.   
Draco turned back to his textbook, and promptly forgot Potter was there at all.

He jumped an hour later when Potter stood up and collected his things. He quickly refocused his attention back on his textbook. He didn’t watch Potter leave.

–

He was significantly less surprised when, a few days later, Potter dropped next to him in the library again. After moving his books over to make room for Potters things, they continued to work in silence and ignore each other. Although, it was difficult for Draco to ignore it when Potters hand brushed his arm after turning a page. But he tried valiantly.   
This became a mostly unremarkable routine that Draco definitely didn’t look forward to.

When Draco was sitting by the lake reading a book on a Sunday afternoon and Potter plopped down next to Draco, he was quite surprised again. He looked up, and for the first time since Potter began working next to Draco in the library, they made eye contact. Potters green eyes shone with reflected sunlight and Draco didn’t know what to say. He tilted his head in question.   
Potter smiled sheepishly, dropping his eyes briefly. “I saw you out the window. It’s a nice day to be out.”  
Unable to suppress it, Draco laughed. “Yeah, it is.” Potter seemed taken aback by Draco’s response, but his grin indicated he was pleased. He pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his chin on them, staring out over the lake. Draco returned to his book.   
“Draco.” Potter said quietly sometime later.   
Draco blinked his way out of his book and faced Potter. He saw the sun had started to set and noticed for the first time a chill in the air.   
And then he realized that Potter had called him Draco, probably for the first time ever. He felt strange. But not in a bad way. He saw Harry’s eyes widen when he saw Draco was looking at him. A blush crept over his cheeks and his sheepish smile made a reappearance. “Sorry. I meant to try that out in my head.”  
And so Draco found himself blushing. He cleared his throat before replying, “That’s okay.” He paused, appreciating the weight of the moment. “Harry.”   
Harry’s grin transformed into something alive. Lowering his eyes, Draco closed his book, crossed his legs and turned to face Harry.   
“Why are you spending time with me?” He asked bluntly.   
Harry’s blush deepened. “I don’t know how to say this without offending you.”   
Draco scowled. “Now I’m offended that you think I’m so easily offended. So you might as well just tell me.” A laugh slipped out of Harry’s mouth and he quickly clamped a hand over his mouth, eyes wide again.   
Draco smirked and Harry let out a relieved sigh.   
“Well,” Harry began, picking at pieces of grass. “I noticed that you were trying really hard to blend in with your surroundings, but I didn’t like the way you were trying to make yourself smaller. It didn’t seem right.” Draco couldn’t say anything. He didn’t know what to think. He watched as the blush spread to Harry’s neck. “You always used to seem a bit larger than life, so I guess I just wanted to make sure you were doing okay.”   
After an endless silence, Harry sighed before bracing himself and meeting Draco’s eyes. The trepidation fell away quickly though, but Draco wasn’t sure what replaced it.   
He looked away quickly, knowing his own eyes were too full of emotions that he didn’t want to share. When he had himself back under control he looked back at Harry.   
“Thank you.” He cleared his throat. The small quirk of Harry’s lips encouraged him. “I’m fine though. I just want to get through this year as quickly and painlessly as possible.” He paused, he looked across the lake and added softly. “I didn’t even want to come back.”   
They were both silent for a long time. Draco felt a soft touch to the back of his hand when Harry whispered, “I’m glad you did.”

–

It became normal for everyone to see Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy together. Whether they were sitting quietly in the library working or strolling around the grounds in animated conversation, no one looked twice anymore.   
Draco noticed that Harry always moved his chair right next to Draco’s, so that sometimes they were pressed up against each other. On occasion Harry would join him on the couch in the common room and lean on Draco, resting his head on Draco’s shoulder.   
In the months since they had become friends, Draco had stopped trying to hide. It was anyway impossible to do when Harry Potter was almost always with him.

Draco was even getting used to the attention Harry gave him. The small smiles, the chocolates he would slide over to Draco’s side of the table in the library without making eye contact. He looked forward to sitting by the fire at night, now that it was getting cold, sitting side by side and talking for hours.

He was so used to Harry being by his side that, when Harry didn’t show up at the library at all on a Sunday, he began to panic. It was mid afternoon and he should have seen Harry ages ago. Unable to concentrate, he gave up and went to the 8th years common room. Harry wasn’t there. But Weasley was, sitting on a couch with Granger. They had had a few friendly conversations but Draco still wasn’t completely comfortable with them. But he was worried.   
“Hi, have you two seen Harry?” He asked them quietly. Granger smiled at him and Weasley gave a nod in greeting.   
“He’s had a rough few nights.” Weasley told him. “Bad nightmares. I suspect he might be catching up on some sleep.”  
Draco frowned. He had no idea that Harry was suffering from bad nightmares. He’d seemed a bit tired lately but Draco had thought it was due to the upcoming exams. He thanked Weasley quickly and hurried upstairs to check Harry’s room. The single bed in the room was empty. Feeling more and more guilty for not noticing anything was wrong, Draco slumped against the door frame. Harry had turned Draco’s year into something that didn’t have to be endured, but enjoyed.   
He ran without knowing where he was going to resume his search for Harry.

The sun was setting by the time he found him. Harry was sitting on the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest, and it was the last place Draco had thought to look. Draco’s stomach dropped in relief at the sight of him. He was sitting with his back against an enormous tree trunk, head tilted back and eyes closed. Draco allowed himself a few moments to study his profile. Then he dropped next to Harry. As close to him as he possibly could be without actually sitting on top of him.   
Harry yelped in surprise, jerking upright. Draco took the opportunity to slip his arms around Harry and rested his forehead against Harry’s temple. Harry’s breath caught, and Draco realized it was always Harry that initiated touch. He tensed, suddenly unsure. He was floored by his relief when Harry let out a shaky exhale and brought his arms up to clutch at Draco’s arm, leaning his weight against Draco.   
They sat like that for a long time. And Draco enjoyed every second.

Once the sun had set completely and the chill had set in, Harry finally moved. He rubbed Draco’s arm then leaned back. After clumsily getting to his feet he extended a hand to help Draco up. He tried to let go after but Draco intertwined their fingers. Harry looked down at their hands then up at Draco with bright eyes.   
“How did you know I needed you?” He asked as he brushed his thumb over the back of Draco’s hand.   
Draco took a step forward and pressed his lips firmly against Harry’s.   
“You saw me even when I didn’t want to be seen.” He kissed Harry again, loving how right it felt. “You’re stuck with me now.” Harry’s lips quirked up before Draco kissed him again. “If I can’t see you, I’m going to come looking.” He curled his other hand around Harry’s neck.   
Harry’s smile was blinding before Draco kissed it right off.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on tumblr https://deathbyfanfictioning.tumblr.com/


End file.
